Henry Tudor
King Henry VIII, otherwise known as '''Henry Tudor, was the eighth Henry of the Tudor dynasty and one of the first Kings of England since the Tudors had taken the throne of England. Henry, played by Jonathan Rhys Meyers, was obsessed with producing a male heir and would frequently sleep with his maids and wives to try and achieve the birth of a son. This happened twice: once with Elizabeth Blount, although the son died, and once with Jane Seymour. Henry was famous for taking six wives, as well as introducing the Church of England. His obsession with producing a male heir changed the institution of marriage and the world forever.''' For the first twenty years of his reign, Henry remained a benevolent ruler but became more cruel and selfish during his later years. He executed two of his wives for adultery and treason, although only one was guilty. Henry fathered several children with his wives and, sometimes, with his maids, although the child was seldom a son. In fact, Henry's own daughter Elizabeth was the last Tudor to rule England before the dynasty's destruction. Despite taking six wives, Henry evidently favored Jane Seymour for her giving him a son. He requested to be buried with her after her tragic death in 1537. He in fact was buried with her after his own death in 1547. Henry is initially in the series shown to be a young, attractive, seductive and womanizing King although the final season shows Henry growing fat with an ulcerated leg, a far cry from his previous physical beauty. Being King, Henry was usually referred to as "Your Majesty" although Anne Boleyn and Thomas More both called him Henry at some point. At the start of the series Henry declared he and his advisor Wolsey would "be immortal" and in the final episode of the series Henry was shown reflecting on his magnificent and monumentous reign. Henry's six wives, Catherine of Aragon, Anne Boleyn, Jane Seymour, Anne of Cleves, Katherine Howard and Catherine Parr all played a part in history for being Henry's consorts. In Henry's mind Jane remained the most significant and he mourned for her, and considered her his "true" wife. Season 1 Henry's uncle the English ambassador is murdered by the French. We first see Henry storming out of nowhere to his throne, where he declares the French have aggressive tendencies and the murder of his uncle is just cause for war. He says, "Now I can go play," and leaves the room while his courtiers laugh. We see Henry with Elizabeth Blount. While they are having sex he asks how her husband is, she says her husband is extremely jealous and wants her sent to a nunnery. Henry says that would be such a waste and they resume their sexual encounter. Henry's wife Catherine of Aragon is introduced. They eat at dinner and she says Henry doesn't visit her bedchamber like he used to. Henry subtly and effectively dodges this reference to his adultery and tells her to eat. He is walking on a boat with one of his courtiers, Thomas More, after meeting More's family. They have a long discussion and Henry talks about how the Tudors' claim to the throne was won. Again at dinner the next night Henry eats a pomegranate and goes to Catherine's chambers, telling one of her ladies in waiting to express to Catherine his love and devotion as her true husband. He leaves to his chambers. Someone tells the lady to go to Henry and she does. He hits on her by undressing her and they begin kissing and having sex. The scene is passionate. While walking with his courtier Thomas More the two have a discussion after Henry meets More's family. Henry talks about his father and the way his father won the throne of England, making the Tudor dynasty relatively new, which is what Henry's obsession with producing a son stems from.